


Truth

by alienspronkles



Series: Reid’s Secret [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Taking place months after Hotch finds out about hunting, and Jack Kline now living in the bunker, everyone’s adjusting to their crazy new lives. Hotch is a bit paranoid, as he should be. And Jack is trying to control his powers.When Jack loses control of his powers, Sam and Dean and Jack end up in the past...the day they moved in with Bobby.Trigger WarningAnxietyPTSDTraumaAbuse
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Series: Reid’s Secret [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132202
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Sigils

Wednesday evening

"Thank you for doing this," Hotch said, seeing Sam carving sigils into Jack's bed frame. 

"Yeah. I'm glad I could help," Sam said with a smile before the sigil in front of him glowed purple before fading. 

"I guess that means it's working," Hotch said awkwardly. 

"Yeah," Sam said. 

"Hotch? Is that you?" Jessica called out from the other room. 

"Yes. It's me. I'm in Jack's room," Hotch said before Jessica came in. "You're back from the park early."

"Yeah. It started to rain," Jessica said with a smile. "Guess the rain came earlier than I expected."

Jessica turned and saw Sam sitting on the floor. 

"Hi," Jessica said awkwardly before turning to Hotch. "Who is this?"

"Um...this is..." Hotch said awkwardly. 

"Sam. My names Sam," Sam said awkwardly. 

"He's an old friend of mine," Hotch said. 

"Why is he on the floor?" Jessica whispered, Sam smiling. 

"He was fixing the bed frame," Hotch said quickly. "It was getting a little wobbly and since he was over here he offered to fix it."

"I'm nice like that," Sam said as he got off the floor. 

"I'm sure Jack would appreciate it," Jessica said with a smile. "I'm gonna get started making dinner if you wanted to stay."

"I'd love to but I have plans actually," Sam said, Jessica nodding before leaving the room. 

"That was close," Hotch said, sighing in relief. 

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Before you go, can you maybe put some sigils on the top of the door?" Hotch asked. "And maybe the window too?"

"Getting a little paranoid I see," Sam said. 

"I'm an FBI agent and now a hunter," Hotch said quietly. "I can be as paranoid as I want."

"Alright," Sam said before Hotch moved the chair in front of the door. "Thanks. And you do realize that I can't carve into the actual window. The frame, yes, the glass, no."

"Can you draw sigils in sharpie in the corners of the window?" Hotch asked. 

"Yeah. I'd be able to do that," Sam said as he started carving sigils into the door. "Just give me a sharpie."

"I will," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. 

"You doing okay, Hotch?" Sam asked before the sigil glowed purple before fading. 

Sam stepped off the chair, Hotch looking at him tiredly. 

"When's the last time you slept?" Sam asked. 

"I can't remember," Hotch said tiredly. "Ever since I found out about...demons...and ghosts...and monsters...I can't sleep. How many people do you think we put away that weren't human or were possessed?"

"Probably not that many to be honest. Maybe not even any," Sam said. "Hunters usually take care of monsters before the actual police or FBI."

"I'm worried about Jack's safety," Hotch said. 

"The sigils will help keep him safe," Sam said. "Trust me."


	2. Jack Kline is here

Wednesday evening 

"Hey," Sam said as he came back into the bunker. 

"Hey," Dean said, sitting on the table with a beer bottle. 

"How was here?" Sam asked. 

"Well, Satan's kid got startled when I dropped a beer bottle by accident," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Enough so that the power in all of town went out."

"What?" Sam asked, Dean nodding. 

"Yeah. Living with Satan's kid is definitely...interesting," Dean said, rubbing his eyes again. "I'm just glad he killed Lucifer and saved Cas. I wouldn't know how I'd deal if...if Lucifer killed Cas." 

Dean rubbed his eyes before chugging the bottle in his hand at the thought of that. 

"He saved you and me and Cas and Crowley that night," Sam said, Dean drinking the beer in his hand again. "Where is he?"

"Locked in his room. He kept apologizing for the blackout and Cas and I kept saying it was fine but he just locked himself in his room," Dean said. "Cas is in our room trying to figure out how to help him. You're good with him, Sammy, you should see if you can talk to him."

Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes. He made his way down the hallway and stopped outside Jack's door. Sam hesitantly knocked but didn't hear a reply. 

"Hey, Jack. It's...It's Sam. Can you open up, please?" Sam asked. 

Sam went to walk away but heard the door unlock. He smiled before making his way inside the bedroom, seeing Jack curled into a ball on the bed. 

"Hey," Sam said calmly. "Everything okay?"

"I'm pretty sure Dean told you what happened," Jack mumbled. 

"Yeah, Jack," Sam said before getting startled by the light bulb in the room breaking. "I'm not mad, I promise. It's okay, Jack. You're still getting control of your powers. This won't happen overnight."

"I wish I could...I wish I could just control these powers before...before I hurt someone," Jack said quietly. 

"You'll figure it out," Sam said. "Listen, we're trying to train you. It's just taking time. That's not a problem or an issue."

"I can't be trained," Jack said. "These powers either don't work or I can't control them and I do something bad."

"Jack, don't beat yourself up over this. We'll figure something out," Sam said with a smile before touching Jack's shoulder, all the lights in the hallway breaking. 

"I'm sorry," Jack said as he quickly moved away from Sam. "I'm trying so hard to control this."

"I know, Jack. And it's okay," Sam said before Dean came into the room. "Relax, Jack. You're safe and you won't hurt anyone."

"Sammy," Dean said as he looked around at the lights flickering extremely. "Jack! Just calm down!"

"I'm sorry," Jack said before all the lights went out, them all vanishing from the room.


	3. Forests

Monday morning

"Sammy...Sammy...Sammy," Dean called out as he shook Sam to wake him up. 

Sam slowly opened his eyes, Dean sighing in relief. 

"What..." Sam trailed off as he continued coming to his senses. "What happened?"

"Jack teleported us," Dean said, looking at Jack by the tree. 

"I'm sorry," Jack said tiredly, his nose bleeding. 

"It's okay, Jack," Sam said as he sat up, Dean helping him. 

Sam leaned against the nearest tree and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and saw they were in a forest. 

"Where are we?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. My phone has nothing. No bars. No service. Zilch," Dean said, putting his phone back into his pocket. 

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled. 

"Jack, it's okay," Sam said. 

"Kid, listen," Dean said. "You're gonna get a hold of these powers and you're gonna be fine. But this...this is just one step closer to getting control."

Jack smiled and leaned back against the tree again, the exhaustion overwhelming him. 

"At least it's day time," Dean said before realizing. "Wait, it's day time, not evening."

"We could have teleported to somewhere else in the country. Time zones exist," Sam said, glaring at his brother. 

Dean silently sighed in relief. 

"What were you thinking? Time travel?" Sam asked. 

Dean stayed silent, Sam freezing. 

"You actually thought time travel?" Sam asked. 

"Yes! Okay. Sue me," Dean said with a glare before looking around. "Cas? Cas? Hello? Is this thing on? Aloha? Castiel! Get your feathery ass down here!"

"Getting a little aggressive I see," Sam said as he stood up, using the tree for support. 

"Castiel!" Dean yelled at the sky. "You better get your ass down here or you're getting zero attention in bed tonight! Nothing!" 

"Dean, you're giving me a headache, man, stop," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Keep it PG. We'll just have to figure something else out."

"Like Jack teleporting us?" Dean asked before looking at Jack. "He can barely stay awake right now."

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I hear cars so we're close to something. Come on."

Sam and Dean helped Jack off of the ground before they started walking towards the sounds. They made their way through the forest and stopped, seeing a church across the street and a park. 

"Why does that church look familiar?" Dean asked himself. 

"It says it's ten o'clock so we're definitely in a different time zone," Sam said as he looked at the clock on the church. "I just don't know where though." 

Jack stared at the ground, Sam and Dean holding onto him so he wouldn't pass out. 

"Let's find out where we are," Dean said before going up to the newspaper stand across the street. 

"Just browsing or can I help you with something?" The guy asked. 

"You can help. This is gonna sound weird but where am I?" Dean asked awkwardly. 

"Rough night?" He asked, Dean nodding. "Main Street. Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Thanks, man," Dean said before glancing at the paper. "Is...Is that today's paper?"

"Yeah it is," he said, Dean quickly leaving. 

"Find out where we are?" Sam asked as Jack held onto his arm. 

"Yeah," Dean said anxiously. 

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam asked, seeing Dean's anxious expression. "Is everything okay?"


	4. Junkyards

Monday morning

"Dean?" Sam asked, seeing Dean running his hand through his hair anxiously with a shaky hand. "Dean. Hey. Listen. Whatever's going on, we'll figure it out."

"We're...We're in Sioux Falls," Dean said anxiously. 

"Great. Jody can help us then," Sam said. 

"We're not in our time, Sammy," Dean said anxiously. 

"What do you mean?"

"We time travelled," Dean said anxiously, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Okay," Sam said, trying to stay calm. "And when did we end up? You're really starting to worry me, Dean. What's going on? When are we?"

"The day we moved into Bobby's," Dean said anxiously, Sam frozen.

"Isn't this the day that..." Sam asked, Dean nodding anxiously as his eyes started watering extremely. "Dean, you need to breathe because you're getting a panic attack right now."

"I...I need to get out of here," Dean said anxiously before the disappeared from the street. 

Sam and Dean looked around and saw they were in a junkyard, both of them recognizing it as Bobby's. 

"I tried to get us home but..." Jack trailed off before passing out, Sam catching him. 

"Dean. Dean. Just breathe," Sam said, Dean running his hand through his hair anxiously. "Just breathe. Okay. Just breathe. Listen to me. Breathe. You're fine."

"Alex won't be," Dean said anxiously, his eyes watering extremely. 

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby asked as he came over before seeing Jack unconscious. 

"Long story," Sam said. "It's us, Bobby. It's Sam and Dean."

"Bull. Sam and Dean are teenagers. Try again," Bobby said with a glare, pointing the shotgun in his hand at them. 

"Yes. It's us. Listen," Sam said. "It's Sam and Dean. We're you're nephews. Um...whenever dad would drop us off here, we wouldn't train. We actually got a normal childhood because of you, Bobby."

Bobby splashed holy water on both of them, Dean being too anxious to react while Sam just glared. 

"We're not demons. And we're not shapeshifters," Sam said, pulling out a silver knife and making a long cut along his palm. 

"No. No. Not possible," Bobby said. 

"Blame him," Sam said, pointing at an unconscious Jack on the ground. 

"He a witch or something?" Bobby asked. 

"No. No. He's..." Sam trailed off. 

"He's my son," Dean said anxiously, his eyes still watering. 

Bobby froze and stared at Sam and Dean. 

"It's us, Bobby," Sam said. "We're...from the future."

"You're giving me a headache," Bobby said blankly, Sam laughing slightly. "What's with Dean?"

"Today's the day that..." Sam trailed off, looking at Dean. 

"Today's the day dad puts me in the hospital, Bobby," Dean said anxiously, Bobby freezing. "And the guy who I was with ends up dead because dad can't handle the fact that his son likes both women and men."

Bobby froze, Dean's eyes watering extremely as he continued shaking. 

"Excuse me?" Bobby said. 

"A lot happens today, Bobby," Sam said to Bobby.


	5. A+ John Winchester parenting

Monday morning 

"Okay. Okay. Let me get this clear," Bobby said, rubbing his eyes before looking at an unconscious Jack on the couch. "He's Satan's kid. And you three teleported here from way in the future. And today is the day that John puts you in the hospital and also kills someone."

"Yeah," Dean said tiredly, half conscious on the couch because of the panic attack. "We've seen enough movies and lived through enough crap to know that we can't change things."

"How many times have you time traveled?" Bobby asked. 

"We lost track," Sam and Dean said at the same time. 

Bobby rubbed his eyes before grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

"Kid," Bobby said cautiously as he went over to Dean. "How bad?"

"Do I end up?" Dean asked. "You talking me right now or injured me?"

"Injured you, jackass," Bobby said, Sam snickering and trying not to laugh. 

"Well...I was asleep for a while apparently," Dean said anxiously, rubbing his eyes. "I remember Monday but I don't remember any of Tuesday. Next thing I know when I wake up is that Sammy's there. And...uh...Alex is...he didn't make it."

Dean rubbed his eyes and sniffled. 

"I'm here for you two," Bobby said. "I hope you realize that."

"And trust me I'll need it," Dean said, his eyes watering. 

"You'll need to get custody of us," Sam said to Bobby. "After this whole event plays out, you get custody of us. You apparently called in a lot of your favors to speed it along." 

"Got it," Bobby said. "You...Your past selves are at school right now so it'll be another few hours before they come home."

"I actually leave a few hours after I get home," Dean said, his voice almost breaking. 

"Dean...who's Alex?" Bobby asked. "You don't gotta share if you don't wanna but...I'd still like to know."

"He's a guy I met at the school the day we transferred," Dean said, his eyes watering. "We instantly kicked it off, you know. And then we...uh...ended up...making out in one of the empty hallways. He was the first guy I really liked, Bobby, and dad..."

Dean rubbed his eyes again, Bobby sighing. Bobby looked over at Sam. 

"He got injured too badly," Sam said quietly to Bobby. "He made it to the hospital but...he didn't make it through surgery."

"Another reason to hate John Winchester," Bobby said, scoffing and drinking the beer in his hand. 

"I'm a mess, Bobby, okay? You gotta make sure you're there for me," Dean said, his eyes watering. "You have to. I need you."

"You got it, kid," Bobby said. "I always am there for you boys."


	6. Interesting lives

Monday morning 

"You two wanna tell me about your lives now?" Bobby asked. "Or do you think that's gonna mess things up?"

"Bobby, you've always known how to keep things a secret all your life," Sam said with a smile. "I'm not worried. What do you wanna know?"

"How are you two?" Bobby asked. 

"I'm dating an angel," Dean said, Bobby frozen and staring at him. 

"Guy or girl?" Bobby asked. 

"He's in a guy vessel but technically angels have no gender," Dean said, yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you happy?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah," Dean said. "Even though he drives me insane half the time."

"The best relationships always do," Bobby said with a smile. "How 'bout you, Sam? Got anyone special?"

Dean snickered, Bobby looking over at Dean for some context. 

"He's dating someone," Dean said. 

"His names Spencer," Sam said, Bobby realizing. "I know. I'm dating a guy too. Guess dad didn't raise us as straight as he wanted."

"How did you two meet your boyfriends?" Bobby asked, taking a sip of beer. 

"Well," Dean said awkwardly. "I...I mean we...shot and then I stabbed him."

"And Dean kidnapped mine," Sam said awkwardly. 

Bobby froze and looked at them, Sam and Dean nodding awkwardly. 

"Did I hear that right?" Bobby asked, Sam and Dean nodding. "You...and sorry, me...shot and you stabbed him?"

"Yeah. Shot him multiple times," Dean said awkwardly. 

"And Dean kidnapped yours?" Bobby asked, turning to Sam. 

"Yeah," Sam said awkwardly. "And then we practically brainwashed him into hunting so there's that."

"Oh and he's an FBI agent and since we're wanted by the FBI, it was eventful," Dean said. 

"Wanted by the FBI?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah," Sam and Dean said awkwardly. 

"What did you two do?" Bobby asked blankly. 

"Well, let's see," Dean said. "A shapeshifter pretended to be me and was killing all these women so there's that. He's dead so technically I legally died then. And then there was..."

"Bank robbery," Sam added. "Where we were inside when the bank got robbed and there was another shapeshifter in there. And then we took over the bank robbery so that's fun."

"Right," Dean said. "And then...there was the leviathan killing spree where these two leviathans, who are like cannibal shapeshifters with teeth for faces, they pretended to be us and went on a killing spree. And then we died then again, legally of course."

"Oh and we've also died multiple times, not legally but actually," Sam said awkwardly. "Actually both, legally and actually." 

"You two are giving me a headache," Bobby said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh and we met God, angels, God's sister, Lucifer, Lucifer's kid, the king of Hell and..." Dean trailed off. "I think that's about it."

"Don't forget all the princes of Hell and the knights of Hell," Sam said, Dean nodding. "And Cain...as in Cain and Abel." 

"Where are we?" Jack mumbled from next to Dean as he woke up. 

"Kid, hey. Relax," Dean said. "Relax. We're safe."


	7. Two Sams and two Deans

Monday afternoon 

"How are you doing, Jack?" Dean asked. 

"I'm doing okay I think," Jack said, looking at Dean tiredly. "I'm tired though."

"I don't blame you," Dean said, half smiling. "Just rest up, kid."

Jack nodded before leaning back on the couch. Dean looked back at Bobby, who was making a sandwich in the kitchen. 

"Want one?" Bobby asked. 

"Yes," Dean said. "Please." 

"Make it yourself then. I ain't your slave," Bobby said, Dean snickering but nodding. "How do you think you're gonna get back?"

"No clue," Dean said as he started making a sandwich. "Sammy's working his nerd brain right now so let's hope he figures something out."

"How are you doing?" Bobby asked. "Coming back here can't be easy for you."

"It's not," Dean said, his eyes watering slightly but Dean hiding it. 

"What time does your dad show up?" Bobby asked. 

"Um...six I think. I kinda...blacked out a lot after he showed up so I can't really remember," Dean said before looking at the clock on the wall. "Shit. Is it..."

"Already after two," Bobby said, Dean rubbing his eyes. 

"When in doubt, eat," Dean said before eating his sandwich. 

Dean turned back to Jack, who was still on the couch and half asleep. 

"Kid? Want a sandwich?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know," Jack mumbled. 

"You need your strength. I'll make you one," Dean said, Jack nodding slightly. 

"I got something!" Sam yelled as he came into the room, startling Jack. "Sorry, Jack."

"It's okay," Jack said with a smile. 

"What do you got?" Bobby asked. 

"Okay, so get this-" Sam said, getting cut off by the door opening. 

"Hey, Bobby," Past Dean said awkwardly as he walked in with Past Sam. 

"Hey, kid. How was school?" Bobby asked. 

"Fine," Past Dean said. 

"I'm gonna go do homework until midnight because my teachers don't understand the meaning of a social life," Past Sam said before heading upstairs. 

"Bobby. Can I...uh...talk to you...alone?" Past Dean asked, Bobby nodding and heading over. 

"What's up, kid?" Bobby asked. 

"Who are they?" Past Dean asked. 

"Old friends of mine," Bobby said. 

"Oh. Okay. Um...can I...hang out with a friend today?" Past Dean asked hesitantly, Bobby glancing over at Future Dean, who nodded discretely. 

"Yeah. Sure, kid," Bobby said with a smile. 

"Thanks," Past Dean said before heading upstairs. 

"Man, I miss that jacket," Dean said to himself quietly. 

"What do you got?" Bobby asked Sam quietly. 

"So in the bunker, I remember there being these like...magical marbles," Sam said, everyone frozen. "Yes, magic marbles. They were created by a witch and they can only be used once. So I think with a little spell work, we can use them to get home."

"Bunker?" Bobby asked. 

"Magic marbles?" Dean asked.


	8. Bobby hates time travel

Monday evening 

"You sure you wanna leave now?" Bobby asked. "Past you is with Alex right now."

"I...I can't," Dean said quietly, staring at the floor. 

"What do you remember about tonight?" Sam asked. 

"Bits and pieces," Dean said, rubbing his eyes with his now shaky now. "I remember...us talking...and then...dad showed up. It doesn't make any sense why he showed up though. He was supposed to be on a hunt."

"He probably finished it early," Sam said. "You know how he is."

"What happened after John showed up?" Bobby asked. 

"He kicked my ass and Alex's," Dean said, his eyes watering slightly. "And then..."

"Then what?"

"There was this...this yell I heard," Dean said weirdly as the memories came flooding back. "And..."

"Dean? What is it?" Bobby asked. 

"Remember when Cas teleported me into the past to meet dad?" Dean asked Sam, who nodded. 

"I hate time travel," Bobby said to himself as he rubbed his eyes. "You two are taking years off of my life because of this. But go on."

"When Cas teleported me to the past that one time...he said everything happens for a reason, that time wants to happen," Dean said. "And...all these memories of today keep flooding back and...I'm remembering stuff I didn't before."

"Like what?" Bobby asked. 

"Like the fact that I got saved," Dean said. "By us."

"Us as in..." Sam asked awkwardly. 

"Us as in us," Dean said. "Now us."'

"I hate time travel," Bobby said before rubbing his eyes. "Where are you and Alex?"

"Um...park I think," Dean said. "After we got food at the diner in town, we went to the park. And then we went through a shortcut in the woods. I hated milkshakes after today..."

"Let's go then," Sam said. "If this is meant to happen and we're supposed to save you then we have to go."

"Boys, we got a problem," Bobby said as he looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost seven. Didn't you say you got hurt at six?"

"Let's go," Dean said. 

"I can teleport us. My strength is coming back," Jack said as he got off the couch. 

Bobby grabbed the knife on the table and nodded before they all vanished from the living room. 

"Where are we?" Sam asked as he looked around. 

"The park, dumbass," Bobby said before hearing screaming coming from the forest. "Let's go."

They quickly ran towards the yelling, all of them splitting up in different directions. Sam ran down the path as he tried to follow the yelling but stopped when he saw John standing over a half conscious Dean on the ground. 

"Wait!" Sam yelled, Sam's eyes glowing purple as John froze and was unable to move. 

"What is this?" John asked before Bobby and Dean showed up, Jack following. 

"Come on," Bobby said as he dragged Past Dean away from John. 

"You son of a bitch," Dean said with a glare. 

"Kid, you'll mess things up if you do anything," Bobby said cautiously. 

"I don't care," Dean said, glaring at John. 

"He won't though. Dad died tonight," Sam said before flinching when he heard a gunshot. 

"Dean?" Jack asked, seeing Dean holding a gun in his hand. "Dean? Are you okay?"


	9. Hugs and trauma

Wednesday evening 

"Have you tried meditation?" Reid asked over the phone. "A clear mind can go a long way. It's believed in some cultures and beliefs that our mind is powerful enough to change reality."

"I'll have Jack try that next," Castiel said before hearing glass breaking. 

"Was that Jack I'm guessing?" Reid asked. 

"Yes," Castiel said, rubbing his eyes. "He's losing control and I don't know how to help him."

"Is there anything angelic you can do to help?" Reid asked. 

"I've tried," Castiel said. "He is the son of Lucifer and is much more powerful than me, and every other angel. And he can't exactly ask Lucifer because he killed him. Also, Lucifer would be of no help. He tends to do that a lot." 

"What about another archangel?" Reid asked. 

"All of them are dead," Castiel said. "Except Michael, who is in the cage. So we can't go that route. Thank you for your assistance, Reid, I appreciate it."

"Yeah. Of course. Bouncing your ideas off of someone is actually proven to help so I'm glad I could help," Reid said with a smile. 

Castiel got startled by hearing a lot of glass breaking from the hallway. He turned back to his phone and got up from the chair he was in. 

"I'm going to go check on Jack," Castiel said 

"Good luck," Reid said. 

"Thank you. I'll need it," Castiel said before hanging up. 

Cas made his way through the bunker and into Jack's room, seeing Sam and Dean and Jack standing there. 

"Is everything alright?" Castiel asked. "The hallway is filled with broken glass." 

"We're back," Sam said as he looked around. "Bobby's gonna be pissed that we left him with cleanup."

"I'm so tired," Jack said before passing out, Sam catching him. 

Sam moved Jack to the bed and sighed before rubbing his eyes. 

"I don't understand. Where did you go?" Castiel asked before getting tackled in a hug by Dean. "Hello, Dean."

Castiel awkwardly hugged Dean back as Dean dug his face into Cas' shoulder. 

"What's wrong? Somethings wrong, I can feel it," Castiel said with a concerned tone. 

"I need you right now," Dean mumbled. 

"Of course. I'm always here for you, Dean, you know that," Castiel said before they left Jack's room. 

Sam rubbed his eyes again and grabbed the blanket on the bed. He smiled before pulling the blanket over Jack. 

"You did good, Jack," Sam said with a smile.


	10. Endings

Friday evening

"How are you doing?" Reid asked, seeing Sam tiredly lying on the bed. 

"I've never done telekinesis like that before," Sam said to himself. "I pretty much crashed after I got into my room on Wednesday."

"What did you do?" Reid asked as he walked over to Sam. 

"I just...I wanted my dad to stop. I wanted everything to stop and...he did," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "He couldn't move, Reid."

"Some spell," Reid said. 

"That's the thing. I did it without a spell. I just...I just yelled 'wait' and..." Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"You're okay," Reid said, climbing on the bed next to Sam. "I remember Rowena said you were powerful and she can do stuff like that."

"Yeah," Sam said tiredly. 

"What was time traveling like?" Reid asked. 

"I wish it wasn't so exhausting," Sam said, Reid hiding his laugh. "It's so tiring, Reid, mentally and physically."

"You're home now, and Dean and Jack are okay," Reid said. "And you are too."

"Yeah," Sam said tiredly. 

"You need sleep," Reid said. 

"I know," Sam said. "I just...I don't wanna sleep. All of this...this reminded me of all the crap dad used to do. From the abuse to...everything."

"I'm sorry," Reid said. 

"It's okay," Sam said, grabbing Reid's hand. 

"I'm here for you, I hope you know that."

"I do, Reid," Sam said. 

——

"Dean? How are you doing?" Castiel asked, Dean half conscious on the bed next to him. 

"Exhausted," Dean mumbled. "All the crap dad put me and Sam through...it's all just...flooding back to me, you know. And everything with Alex..."

Dean rubbed his watering eyes and sniffled slightly. 

"You never told me about Alex," Castiel said. 

"He was the first guy I ever liked," Dean said quietly. "We met at school and...we just...we got along. Dad killed him, Cas, and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Dean," Castiel said. "You weren't controlling your father or telling him to do that. He made his own choices."

"He wanted to hurt me and he did," Dean said. "And Alex...he tried to protect me that night." 

"Dean, I know this is hard," Castiel said. "And I'm here for you if you need me. I don't sleep so."

Dean smiled slightly, rubbing his eyes again. 

"I'll have the scars for a long time," Dean said, sighing. "You know, they scars finally disappeared completely when you got me from Hell and healed me."

"Scars remind us of where we've been. They don't dictate where we're going," Castiel said. "You'll be okay, Dean. And if you're not...that's okay. I'll be right here."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, clenching onto his trench coat sleeve. "Thanks for being here for me."

"Of course," Castiel said.


End file.
